Close But No Cigar
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: Is this mysterious girl really Vegeta's long lost daughter? !!!COMPLETE!!! Pleaz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"Close But No Cigar"

Hey guys, this is my second story, and as you guessed it, it's a B/V fic. I just love these kinds of fics, don't you? Anyway, I was sitting in front of my computer and inspiration hit. So if you could please R&R, and tell me what you think that would be great.

Disclaimer: No I do not own dbz, so why sue?

Chapter 1

"Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku screamed as he let the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave out of his outstretched hands. He and Vegeta had been training vigorously ever since they got word that there was going to be an invasion on Earth. 'Whew, that was some hard training,' Goku thought to himself.

"What do ya' say we call it a day, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he blocked an uppercut punch to the right by Vegeta. Goku knew that quitting for the day was the last thing on Vegeta's mind right now. On the other hand, Vegeta took this as an opportunity to attack Goku while Goku was weakened by his own hunger. 

"What's the matter Kakkarot, need a break?" Vegeta asked Goku mockingly. 'Even Kakkarot wouldn't be too thick-headed to understand that's an insult' Vegeta thought smirking to himself.

"Well now that you mention it, I could use something to eat right now, how 'bout you?" Goku asked innocently.

'What! He didn't even realize that I insulted him! That dumb ass.' Vegeta thought enraged.

"Fine, you weakling, but just know that while you're out stuffing your face, I'm preparing to eliminate yo….I mean our enemies." Vegeta spat. 'Almost let him know what I was really training for, I can't let that slip again' Vegeta thought. 'Although he'd probably be too thick headed to notice the fact that I have been preparing myself to fight him all along, and this time, my goal is to kill' Vegeta's face broke into a nasty smile as he thought this to himself. He decided to attack Kakkarot while his back was turned, he flew full speed at his victim and kicked him across the back of his head, or at least he thought he had kicked him. Goku however, knew Vegeta too well to turn his back without expecting Vegeta to attack him and knowing this, Goku swung around and landed a round off kick in Vegeta's face just as he came near enough to kick Goku.

"Argh, Kakkarot! I'm going to kill you!!" Vegeta was so mad he decided to let all hell loose as he attacked Goku full on and didn't let up until Goku had him in a head lock.

"Now, now Vegeta, what did we say to do whenever you got mad" Goku asked Vegeta playfully.

"You ass hole! Let me go! I won't count to ten, you can't make me!" Vegeta screamed as Goku began to count to ten for him. Goku released him and naturally Vegeta charged at him again and this time he got the best of Goku. Vegeta flew high above Goku and came down with both fists clenched and pounded down onto the unsuspecting Goku. The impact of Goku hitting the Earth was tremendous, he had made a crater the size of Texas. Vegeta waited for Goku to fly out and attack him but after five minutes of waiting, he decided to go inside and have Bulma make him his dinner.

************

Goku fought his way out of the rubble that he had made upon impact with the ground. 'Man, didn't expect that one' Goku thought to himself. He decided that Vegeta had probably gotten tired of waiting for Goku to emerge, and had gone home to eat dinner. There was a low rumbling sound and Goku realized that it was his stomach. He decided to go home to his family and eat, and continue his training with Vegeta tomorrow. 

fin*

Ok, I know that this chapter is short, but tell me what you think, I don't mind flames either, if they help then I consider them welcome. You might be wondering why this is considered a B/C fic, there wasn't any Bulma? Well if you review and tell me if I am doing a good job then my other chapters will get more into the B/V part. I also need a name for a character, if you have a good name that I could use that would be very helpful, the character is a female so let me know of a good name! Please R&R and tell me what you think.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	2. Exposure of Vegeta

"Close But No Cigar"

My last chapter left you, more or less, hangin' there with no idea of what was going on, so this chapter will be doing a lot of explaining. Basically the low down so far, is that Vegeta and Goku and training because they've gotten word that there will be an invasion on earth soon. Vegeta and Bulma are happily married with two beautiful children and Goku has his family of Chi Chi, Gohan (who is married to Videl) and Goten. Despite what you may think this story has many turns and surprises, and the only way to find them all out is to read it, so what are you waiting for, get reading. (Am I corny or what?) 

Chapter 2: Exposure of Vegeta

Trunks got out of bed at the usual time and grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it over his head. 'Call me paranoid, but it feels like there's someone watching me' Trunks said to himself. 

"Call me crazy, but I heard that it wasn't healthy for a brat your age to talk to himself." Vegeta stood in the doorway of his sons' room with a smirk on his face. "Late night last night?"

"Yeah, my date decided half way through dinner that she would torment me about having weird colored hair." Trunks said distractedly. 

"I don't blame her. I don't think I would want to be on a date with a guy with purple hair either."

"No one asked you though, and besides doesn't mom have blue hair?" Trunks figured he had won the battle with his father until…

"Yeah, but blue is such a turn on." Vegeta laughed at the look on his son's face after he said this.

"Thanks, but I didn't need to hear that." Trunks looked up at his father and realized that he was having a ball making fun of his son.

There was a faint voice calling from down stairs.

"Come and get your breakfast before it gets cold boys." Bulma called up the tremendous staircase.

Trunks followed Vegeta down the stairs, although he wasn't fond of his mother's cooking, he was starved.

"Where's Bra?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he slipped her a kiss on the cheek.

"I took her over to her Grandparents' house, I have to work today, and I don't want her to get in the way." Bulma said as she took up a plate of food before it was devoured by her son. "Why do you ask?"

"I promised her I'd take her to the mall and get her one of those new Barbie dolls she's been wanting." He said casually.

"What a dedicated father." Bulma cooed. 

"You know my family's my number one priority." Vegeta said as he took up the morning paper.

"Is that why you have to _buy_ your daughter's affection?" Trunks piped in. 

"How dare you! You know I love your sister, I don't have to buy her anything to get her to love me. She does it voluntarily." Vegeta spat across the table bitterly at his son.

"I was just making a joke, my Dende dad, you don't have to get all defensive." Trunks said into his plate. He hadn't meant anything by it, 'leave it to Vegeta to turn a joke completely around' Trunks thought bitterly. Trunks had been jealous of his sister since she was born, she had always gotten her father's attention whenever she wanted it. Trunks had never even heard his father say that he loved him once, and whenever Bra wanted to hear it she was told right away.

"That wasn't funny, you know that your father doesn't buy your sister's affection." Bulma said defensively. 

"Don't worry woman, maybe a few hours in the gravity room, will beat any further jokes out of the brat." Vegeta said with a devilish grin on his face. "Wouldn't that be fun, son?"

"Sure." Trunks knew better than to argue, besides it probably wouldn't be all that bad, at least his father wasn't angry or anything.

Just then Bra came bouncing into the kitchen with a wide grin spread across her face. She leapt into her father's lap and gave him a rather sloppy kiss. 

"Good morning princess." Vegeta said lovingly.

Bra was then followed by a very angry Mr. Briefs.(is that possible?) 

"What did she do this time daddy?" Bulma said, her face full of anxiety. 

"She put my favorite cat in the washing machine again." Mr. Briefs said angrily. "What do you intend on doing about this, I want to see some punishment. You spoil your daughter rotten Bulma, she's not getting enough discipline."

"What?" Bra started to cry into her father's chest. "Daddy, _you _won't punish me, will you?"

Vegeta looked into Bra's pouty eyes. There was a battle raging inside of him, he wanted to raise a good disciplined daughter, but he found himself immediately shaking his head no. He couldn't punish his daughter, he just couldn't.

"Vegeta, what do you mean you won't punish her, she did something wrong now she has to pay for it." Bulma said angrily.

"Yeah dad, where's the punishment?" Trunks said furiously.

"She won't be going to the mall today I can tell you that much. I think she has seen the error of her ways. Haven't you sweetie?" Vegeta addressed his daughter in particular. 

"Yes, daddy, I am very sorry about your cat Grandpa." Bra said sweetly. 

'She's done it again' Trunks thought 'she not only won my dad over, but it looks like she got Grandpa as well.'

"I don't care what you say Vegeta, Bra will not be going to the mall for at least a week, after this stunt she pulled. You shouldn't let that sweet smile win you over every time Vegeta." Bulma said through gritted teeth. "Don't get me wrong sweetie, but if I didn't no any better, then I would say that you've grown a soft spot when it comes to your children." Bulma said more playfully to her husband. 

"Well, one of them at least." Trunks muttered under his breath. Trunks should have known that Vegeta could hear him, after all, Vegeta did have super sensitive saiyan ears.

"What do you mean by that, boy?" Vegeta asked Trunks quizzically.

"He didn't say anything Vegeta." Mr. Briefs said to the increasingly angry saiyan. 

"Yes he did, and I want him to say it out loud like a man. No son of mine will be muttering things under his breath like some crybaby. Go on then, tell them all what you said." Vegeta said, his angry, cold eyes never left his son's gaze.

"I was just saying how dad never let me get away with anything when I was Bra's age. I just thought he should punish her more often then he does, because he might be making his other kid feel a little left out, that's all." Trunks could feel his father's angry gaze upon him, so he decided to turn to his mother. He silently pleaded with her to break the silence but she felt to taken aback by Trunks' remark to say anything on his behalf.

Bulma could feel the tension between father and son, and sighed in relief when she heard a knock on the door. The man who stood on the other side of the door didn't make things any better however. 

"Oh, hi Goku." Bulma whispered. Her attempt to keep the visitor from her husband failed however.

"I heard that woman, what does he want?" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen.

"Come in Goku, I'm afraid Vegeta is in one of his moods. I wouldn't try and get on his nerves if I were you." Bulma warned. 

"Well there goes my day!" Goku said playfully. "What happened this time?" 

"Trunks said that he was feeling left out because Vegeta is always doing what Bra wants." Bulma said quietly, she didn't want to hurt her son any further.

"He obviously doesn't know his father very well. If he knew haw much Vegeta really did love him, he would probably wonder where the imposter playing the part of his father stashed Vegeta." Goku laughed. 

"Kakkarot, what do you want?" Vegeta stomped into the entrance hall. He knew that Goku was there for sparring and training, after all they did have a world to save, but he really wasn't in the mood for him right now. He really wanted to spend time with his son and hopefully set things straight, but when he thought this over in his head, he couldn't bring himself to swallow his pride enough to admit his love for his son.

"Lets go." Vegeta spat at Goku as he stalked out the door, across the yard and into the gravity room.

"I should probably go before he destroys Capsule Corp. in his anger." Goku said simply as he walked out the door.

********

Meanwhile:

"Soon, very soon." Up in a tree sat a rather pretty young girl of about eighteen years of age. She had been observing the scene from high above looking through a window. "The man they call Vegeta, will be exposed." She had a smirk identical to Vegeta's. 

*fin

Mwahahahahahaha, I guess you could call this a cliffhanger, huh? Who is this mysterious young girl, and what does she mean Vegeta will be exposed? Stay on the look out for the next exciting chapter, and you'll find out! Pleaz R&R!

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013 _


	3. Truth

"Close But No Cigar"

Well, I thought I would get on with the story, since I left you at a cliffhanger in my last chapter. I believe I stopped when you were first introduced to the mysterious girl who wants to 'expose' Vegeta. What does she want to expose about him? Well, get reading and I might just tell you.

Chapter 3: Truth

Goku sat eating as though it was the first time he'd seen food in months. Although Bulma lived with 3 saiyans, she still could not believe how much food they could eat. She looked over at Trunks, and was shocked to see that he hadn't touched a thing on his plate. Bulma was wondering if it had anything to do with yesterday's argument with his father over Bra's punishments, when Trunks suddenly jumped up and started looking wildly around.

"Trunks, what on earth is the matter with you?" Bulma asked stunned.

"I know someone's watching us, I can feel it." Trunks looked over at his mother who was looking shocked. "I know you can feel it dad."

"Sit down boy, it's probably just you being paranoid." Vegeta said calmly. He looked over at his son and gave him a reassuring wink. He knew their was someone watching them but he didn't want to alarm Bulma, who sat looking apprehensively at the window, as though expecting someone to come flying through it and blast them all to smithereens. 

They were all sitting at the large kitchen table of Capsule Corp. Goku was eating breakfast with the Briefs because he and Vegeta had trained deep into the night, and Bulma had offered for him to stay the night with them. Vegeta had been less then pleased with their houseguest. But Bulma had insisted on Goku staying. Trunks and Vegeta were still hurt by their previous conversation, mostly Vegeta because he hadn't known that Trunks felt that he loved Bra more than him. Because Vegeta didn't know what to say to his son, he decided that he would avoid him, and try and not show as much affection with Bra around Trunks. Vegeta decided to break the silence and beckoned his son outside for a conversation with him, or so he told his wife.

"What do you need to talk to me about dad, if it's about yesterday morning, I didn't mean to say what I did. It just all came out, and I didn't mean to hurt you." Trunks admitted. 

"Are you joking? I just came out here with you so that we can find whoever is eavesdropping, and make them pay." Vegeta said coldly. He didn't mean to sound like he wasn't upset by Trunks and what he had said, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit his love for his son. He looked at his son, who had a look of deep hurt in his eyes. 

"Son, I'm sorry, once we find whoever is getting you so paranoid, you and I can talk about all this, OK?" Vegeta told Trunks.

"Yeah, alright dad." Trunks looked as though that comment had taken a load off. He was feeling terrible about what he had said and he was glad that his dad could swallow his pride long enough to have an intimate conversation with him.

Once they had all that off their chests, Trunks and Vegeta concentrated on finding whoever was out there. It didn't take long for the both of them to find the girl up in the tree; she had an amazing power level. 

Trunks and Vegeta silently decided to make a sneak attack, but little did they know that the girl was prepared for this. As soon as they lashed out at her from two different sides, she had jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground beneath them. Both her attackers were stunned at her quickness, but Vegeta had a plan B. As soon as she had landed he bolted after her and grabbed her arm. The girl struggled to get loose but decided to give up, this man had an extremely tight grip. Vegeta decided that Bulma would probably be upset with him if either he or Trunks destroyed the girl, so he led her over to the building, which enclosed his family and Goku.

As soon as Vegeta, Trunks, and the girl stepped inside, there was a burst of questions. Vegeta cleared his throat loudly to silence the chatter. The girl was the first to speak.

"Unhand me!" She said softly yet still harshly enough to get the message across. Vegeta looked skeptical as he tightened his grip around the girl's arm to show her who made the orders around here.

"Vegeta, she hardly looks menacing." Bulma said looking the girl over closely.

"Never the less, she shouldn't have been spying, and she will pay for her rudeness." Vegeta said mostly to the girl he had in his grasp.

"Well, can she at least have time to tell us who she is?" Goku asked as he too scoped out the mysterious girl before him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Vegeta said as he reluctantly released the girl's arm. "She better hurry though, I haven't had much fun in a while." 

The girl looked at the man that had released her and saw him turn his smirk into a wicked grin after saying the last part, strangely enough, she wasn't in the least bit scared.

"My name is Awki." She said simply.

Vegeta looked at her as though it was the first time seeing her in years. He tried as hard as he could to keep his face in a scowl, but her name made him contort his face into a weird alarmed, shocked, and fearful look. 

"What did you say your name was?" There was a hint of fear in Vegeta's voice as he asked this.

"Awki." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I've come from a distant land to inform you of something." Awki looked Vegeta square in the eyes as she said this.

"Well, spit it out." Vegeta said, starting to get impatient with this girl.

"All in good time…father."

*fin

Hehehehehe, I love being an author. Ya' know why? It's because I know something you don't know!!! Oh yeah, know thanks to my reviewers, I had to come up with a name on my on for the mysterious girl, that's why it isn't very original. Pleaz R&R

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	4. Chapter 4

"Close But No Cigar"

You guys are probably really angry at the fact that I keep leaving you at cliffhangers? Well, I'm going to get right into this chapter because it feels like it will be a fun one to write, so w/o further ado, chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Well, I may not own DBZ, but I do own Awki, so you can't have her unless you ask really politely!

Chapter 4

"What!" Vegeta screamed just as Bulma hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Wh – What do you mean Vegeta is your father?" Goku stammered. 

"I mean, he is my father." Awki said slowly as though Goku was four years old.

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears; he was convinced that this girl was completely insane. He could have killed himself for letting this phsyco into his house and exposing her to his family. Through all the commotion, however, Vegeta couldn't help to feel as though he'd seen this girl before. He looked into her eyes that gave him a cold look back. He was certain that he'd seen those eyes before, but where? 'Of course' Vegeta thought to himself. Every morning when he looked into the mirror, he saw those same eyes. He started as Awki began to speak again.

"Like I said before, I have news to tell you, Vegeta." Awki said as she walked towards him. Automatically Vegeta took a step back for every two that Awki took. "Don't fear me, I don't bite…hard." She smirked as Trunks gave her a look of pure terror.

"This is impossible. You can't be my daughter." Vegeta said through his daze. "I think I would have remembered if Bulma had had another daughter."

"A human! How dare you think that I would have ever been born from a human!" Awki spat bitterly. "No, my mother was pure saiyan, a proud saiyan, and my father was a force to be reckoned with. You."

"Impossible." Bulma said as she regained her conscience. "You're insane." 

"Oh yes, it is possible. I didn't want to believe that my father had lost so much pride as to marry and have children with a human woman, but I guess I can't be picky, can I? Although, I know that he would be surprised to see me after all this time, I would've hoped that he would've at least welcomed me back into his life with open arms, but no, he has to go and get himself a family and completely forget about my existence." Awki said this incredibly fast, as though she had been holding it in for many years. 

"Wha…?" Vegeta asked.

"He probably thought I had died along with my mother in the destruction of planet Vegeta by Frieza, and who would blame him? But little did he know that there was still a female saiyan alive after all. Me." Awki said this more slowly, as the truth sunk in for Vegeta. She went on. "I was just a little girl at the time, but I remember it all clearly. My mother, being as wise and strong as she was, knew that there was going to be an attack. She threw me into a pod and sent me into space, she didn't set a course however, she just wanted me to be away from planet Vegeta. Unfortunately, I landed on planet Namek, and that's where Frieza took me in, no he didn't raise me, he used me as a sex toy. I was a reward for the good work of his men." Awki looked sadly down at the ground as she allowed everyone to ponder the information before she went on.

"You poor thing." Bulma said as she went to Awki's side and held her in her motherly way, but to Bulma's surprise Awki pulled away form her as though Bulma was some kind of poisonous snake or something.

"Sorry, have I not expressed my hate for human's enough for you to comprehend?" Awki spat in Bulma's direction. "Anyway, back to my story. Like I said I was part of Frieza's crew, al though it wasn't a pleasant stay with them, I eventually developed enough powers to withstand most of the people who used me for their own cruel pleasures, this however displeased Frieza very much. Because I was strong enough to withstand his men, he made me one of his men, or women if you will, he used me to carry out his dirty work. I was a wonderful accomplishment for him, but he didn't know that I was one of the only remaining saiyans, but he eventually did find that out. That's when father, sorry Vegeta, came." Vegeta looked up at his daughter and saw in her cold stare that she really wanted to call him father, but out of respect for him, she'd corrected herself. "When Frieza found out that the great saiyan, Vegeta, was my father he quickly told me that he'd killed him and that my father no longer existed. I didn't believe him for one second, however, and right before the planet Namek blew up, I had gotten off the planet in one of the spare pods in Frieza's space ship. I've been around the universe perfecting my skills and training hard, with hope that someday I would once again be reunited with my father." Awki swelled with pride as she said her last few words.

"Well you got to admit, that was pretty convincing." Goku said optimistically. 

"I take it, you are the one who finally defeated Frieza?" She asked Goku coldly. Goku nodded in reply. 

The phone started to ring and Bulma, feeling uneasy, when to go answer it. She came back into the room and informed Goku that Chi Chi need him home to help her with chores. Goku took his leave, which left the Briefs alone with Awki.

"Vegeta? I think you and your..um..daughter should get to know each other. I'll just take the kids out to a movie and you can..um..talk." Bulma said shakily.

"I think that would be best." Vegeta said without taking his eyes off his long lost daughter. He was amazed at the resemblance between them. "Bulma, I just wanted to let you know that her appearance will not change anything between our family." Vegeta said softly to his wife. Bulma nodded and took Bra and Trunks out to the car, Vegeta didn't speak until he heard the car leave the driveway.

"Well?" Awki asked nervously.

"Well, I first wanted to inform you that I loved your mother, it's just that I had to move on in life, you know what I mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I suppose I do. Why didn't you come in search of me though, if I remember correctly you weren't one to give up easily, unless…you didn't want to find me?" Awki asked softly.

"It's not that I gave up, it's just that I was a hard core warrior, and since the entire planet Vegeta was blown to smithereens, I figured both you and your mother, had, well, parished." Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just said, he just made it sound like he was trying to tell her that he loved fighting more than her. He wanted her to know that he'd loved her and her mother than anything in life. 'Why do I always screw up when it comes to telling someone I love them?' Vegeta asked himself furiously. 

"Well, dad, you may have loved mother but you obviously sure as hell didn't love me. I just want to let you know, before I take my leave, that I really do love you very much, I just wanted to know if you felt the same way about me?" Awki said as she got to her feet.

"What, are you kidding? I love you more than anything! Of course I love Bulma and my children, but I will never love them in the way that I love you." Vegeta said as he too got to his feet. "Please stay, after all, you are my daughter and I do have certain responsibilities as your father."

Awki looked at him with a new light, the look in her eyes was no longer cold, it was more like love than anything. 

"Oh daddy!" She sobbed as she flung herself at her father. Vegeta was knocked over with the force of the saiyan coming at him. She sobbed into his shirt for a very long time, Vegeta didn't stop her either, he was glad that she could show him love after all of this time of him neglecting her.

"I love you sweet heart." Vegeta said affectionately into his daughter's ear, this caused an even bigger flow of happy tears, dampening his shirt further.

Awki lay in her father's grasp until Bulma came home from the movies with her children. Awki looked into her father's eyes and realized what she had missed all this time. Love.

*fin

Awwwwwww! I know, really gushy, but don't you just love to see Vegeta being kind and affectionate every once in a while? Well I do, and don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, remember, Awki still has news to inform Vegeta and the others of. What will it be? Well, don't ask me I haven't written the next chapter yet! Anywayz, pleaz R&R! 

lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	5. Invasion

"Close But No Cigar"

Hey, I know you wanted me to update sooner, but I got caught up in school, finals are this week, so I've been studying like crazy. I found some free time, however, so I decided to write another chapter, besides, I'm feeling inspired right now! LOL. W/o further ado, chapter 5.

Disclaimer: despite what you may think, I love to make these things up. So any way, I don't own DBZ 'cause I could never be that creative. (I can't even come up with a good disclaimer let alone be the creator and/or owner of DBZ)

Chapter 5: Invasion

It had been three very awkward weeks since Awki showed up. Vegeta had insisted that she stay on earth, so that he could get to know her a little better. He had provided her with clothes and a place to sleep (Capsule Corp. is so freakin' big, there's bound to be a spare bedroom somewhere) in the main compound. He had made sure to have a little talk with his family, about how none of them were to bother Awki during her stay with them. 

Today was the day that Awki and Trunks were to spar. Vegeta bribed them both into doing so. He wanted to see the full extent of Awki's power, so he decided what better way to do that other than making Trunks spar with her? Trunks walked into the dining room wearing his fighting attire. Sitting at the table was his parents, Bra, the Sons, (no Chi Chi present though) and Awki. Even though Awki was in her fighting outfit, she looked stunning as usual. 

When she showed up at their house three weeks ago when she was found spying, she had been wearing a baggy fighting outfit, which she had stolen off of the planet Namek when she had made her escape. The baggy material covered her womanly parts and you wouldn't have known that she was a girl, if she hadn't had long hair and a soft complexion on her face. 

Now she was wearing a custom-fighting outfit that Vegeta had bought her after she had requested a change of clothes. He had supplied her with many garments that she had thought were too girly but accepted them graciously anyway. Her fighting outfit was baggy, but it was made to show some of her curves, which flattered her bust line and her delicately curved hips. 

It looked something like Goku's fighting outfit, but instead of orange and blue, it was purple and white. It had a long-sleeved white shirt, and over that it had a sleeveless purple shirt. The white shirt had a low V-neck, which showed her sports bra underneath it, somewhat. She had a piece of white cloth tied around her waist keeping her purple, baggy pants on. Her pants covered her boots, which were white, like Vegeta's. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun. 

When Trunks walked into the room, everyone's face turned to him, and he watched as Awki went back to eating her food silently. 'Damn, she's hot. If I wasn't her half brother, I would totally ask her out' Trunks thought, and then when he realized what he had just thought, he mentally slapped himself in disgust.

"Boy, you should eat something, I have a feeling you'll need your strength today." Vegeta said as he watched his son walk into the room. 

Vegeta had been monitoring Awki's power level and there seemed to be no end to it. He could tell that Trunks was going to have a hard time trying to beat her, and since he had never seen Awki in a fight, he couldn't help but feel concerned for her safety. Trunks was a very strong man, and Vegeta knew that no matter what, Trunks wouldn't let himself lose to a girl, which made Vegeta proud that his son was so ambitious.

On the other hand, there was Awki, who seemed to be just as ambitious if not more than Trunks. She was so much like Vegeta it was scary. It was like the two of them were exactly alike other than the fact that there was a huge age difference (not that Vegeta's very old, but come on) and also the gender difference. 

Although Awki was a girl it seemed like Awki was a guy, because of her tomboyish attitude, which Trunks had noticed was attracting Goten to her. Trunks was jealous that Goten had a chance with her, when Trunks couldn't go for her because she was his half sister. But all the same, Trunks was happy for Goten, not that Awki had showed any sign of liking Goten though.

Awki looked across the table at Trunks. "Ready?" She asked him. Her face was full of anticipation and excitement. 

"In a sec." Trunks said shortly as he began to wolf down his food. Despite the fact that he didn't want to fight Awki because of his fear of hurting her and having Vegeta kill him over it, he was also looking forward to this fight.

*********

"Ready for the biggest ass whopping of your pathetic life?" Awki asked Trunks with Vegeta's smirk in place on her pretty yet serious looking face.

"You bet." Trunks said mockingly.

They were standing in the middle of a wide-open desert. There were no people here to distract either one of the fighters so that they could fight as hard as they could, without fearing that they would hurt a pedestrian or something. 

They both got into their fighting stances ready to attack on Vegeta's mark. They were both determined and ready to release all hell.

"I want a nice clean fight. (Yeah, I know, Vegeta would never say that, but remember he's fearing for both of their safety, so live with the OOCness) You know this isn't a real fight to the death, and after your opponent is knocked out, then you've won, no fighting to the death. You here me?"

Both Awki Trunks shook their heads yes in response. All of the spectators (Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo) flew off into the distance to observe the fight from afar. They weren't fearful for themselves, but they didn't want to get in the way. They didn't fly too far away, however, just in case they were needed for something.

In the distance, Vegeta screamed "FIGHT" and both Awki and Trunks flew at each other at full speed. Their bodies clashed and fists flew at great speeds. Just as suddenly as it had started it had stopped. Trunks had hit Awki down with a punch to the top of her head and she was knocked to the ground. Awki could be seen climbing out of the rubble, but she didn't make an attempt to fly back up to Trunks, instead she stood looking up at the sky expectantly. 

There was a low rumble that sounded like thunder as the entire sky turned a dark shade of purple. Everyone who had been watching the fight flew back to Trunks and Awki and asked what was going own, and Awki held up a hand to stop the talk. 

"I have something to tell you all." Awki said apprehensively. "When I first came here it had been mainly to continue my search for my father, but there was another reason as well. It was to tell you that there was going to be an invasion."

"But we knew that there was going to be an invasion, me and Vegeta had been training for it for a long time." Goku said as he scratched his head. He had a very stupid, stumped expression of his face.

"I know, but I came not to _tell_ you about it, I came to inform you of _who_ was going to be invading. Frieza is back, and he chose earth of all places because he wishes to reek havoc on me and the people who are I care about and are close to me." Awki said sadly.

"You mean us, right?" Goten asked shyly. 

Awki shook her head yes. "Yes, unfortunately I have become fond of all of you, and Frieza will be able to tell like that." Awki snapped her fingers as she said this. "Father, would it be possible that Trunks and I continue this another day, the sky has turned a dark shade of purple, which means that Frieza will be landing soon with all of his men. It would probably be wise if we were to inform earth of his presence so that they can find shelter somewhere. He won't be merciful in any way, not after his sex toy escaped him."

"You mean you, right?" Goten asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" Vegeta spat at Goten. "My daughter's life is at stake here, Frieza will undoubtedly want her back. Can you for once get some brains and stop with the stupid questions?"

"Father, please, I will be able to take care of myself, don't worry about me."

"What are you talking about, you dropped like a sack of potatoes after one hit from me." Trunks said bewildered.

"I was concentrating on Frieza's presence, not our fight. I could have taken you down so fast, you wouldn't have even known what hit you!" Awki retorted.

"Whatever." Trunks muttered. He knew if he started a fight, Vegeta would smack him around for arguing with his precious Awki, so he sighed defeat instead. 

"Shut up, both of you." Vegeta said. "You're Both acting like small children, now pull yourselves together and start getting along or you both will get a whooping from yours truly. As for you Awki, I don't care what you say, were taking you up to Dende's lookout, where you are to stay in hiding, do you here me?"

"Yes father."

"The rest of you, come with me, were going to tell our families about what's going on and Trunks, I want you to escort your sisters and mother up to the look out."

"Yes father." Trunks echoed, as he flew off with Awki in tail to Capsule Corp.

*********

Two hours later, the Z fighters and their families were all up at the lookout, making final preparations for a big fight. The fighter's wives were saying encouraging words into their ears as they prepared to confront Frieza.

Vegeta got to his feet and the rest of the fighters did the same. "It's time." Vegeta said shortly.

The fighters flew off into the air, leaving their families behind on the lookout. The wailing of all the wives annoyed Awki, so she went to sit by herself to think. She was angry about her father making her stay behind, just because Trunks had knocked her out of the air once, he didn't think she could handle herself. The confinement of the lookout was driving Awki crazy. She wanted to be down below in the action. Despite the fact that she wanted to obey her father, Awki decided to go help them battle Frieza, besides she had a score to settle with him. Awki sneaked around to the back of the lookout and flew off into the distance.

*fin

Hopefully this long chapter makes up for my long absence. *gets down on her knees and starts begging for forgiveness* Pleaz R&R!

~_S saiyan vegeta4013_


	6. Chapter 6

"Close But No Cigar"

I'm going to just jump right into this one, k? I have to go to bed soon, (finals week, need my rest) so it will be a short one.

Don't really have time for a disclaimer, but what the hell? I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 5: The Evil of Men

As Awki approached the battlefield, the stench of rotting dead bodies was already present. She covered her mouth in disgust as she saw the dead creatures scattered throughout the entire wasteland of the Sahara Desert. She gasped in fear as one particular body stood out from all the rest. He was dressed in blue spandex and white gloves and boots covered his hands and feet.

"Daddy, no!" Awki whispered as she landed and found her way to her father.

His breathing was slow and shallow. Awki checked to see he was conscious and found that he wasn't and began to ponder how she would be able to save him. She frantically got to her feet and looked around. She began to call for help, her instincts told her that her father wasn't going to live very much longer and there was nothing Awki could do to save Vegeta's life. 

After five minutes of calling out for anyone to help her, Awki sank back down to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She bent over and kissed her father on the cheek, she wasn't ready for him to die. She had just met him for the first time in such a long time, and she wasn't ready to part with him yet. She laid down on the ground and put her head on her father's chest and began to sob into his stomach. She loved him so much, It wasn't fair that his life had to be taken away so fast. She knew about the Dragon Balls and knew that Vegeta had already been revived using them before, therefore he wouldn't be able regain his life after he died this time.

Awki heard a thud on the ground beside her and looked up to see who it was, but cringed in fear when she saw standing before her, Frieza. She quickly got to her feet and started backing away as terrible memories began flooding back into her head. She began to shiver in fear, but quickly regained control of herself as her anger brought her back to the reality that was happening now. 

"You did this, you killed all of these people that have never done anything to you, and now you're trying to claim the life of my father." Awki said as her anger pulsed through her.

"On the contrary my dear, I do not wish to do anything to your precious, pathetic daddy. And my men did the rest, you must have me mistaken." Frieza said calmly. "I, in fact, have an antidote for your father. And I will not hesitate to give it to him, as long as you do something for me in return."

Frieza held up a small bean and began to toss it casually up and down in the air.

"A sensu bean? How did you get one of those?" 

"One of your friends that I destroyed had it conveniently in a small pouch for my taking. He was such a nice fellow, until he started attacking me."

"You destroyed Goku?"

"I think that was his name, it could have been Fred though."

"You couldn't have destroyed him, he beat you long ago, and his strength had increased tremendously since then."

"Well, I think we're getting a little off the topic here, my dear." Frieza looked at Awki with a look of lust in his eyes.

"What do I have to do in order for you to give my father that bean?" Awki said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing really. All you have to do is come back with me, and resume your happy place as part of my crew. Only there's one catch, you will have to sleep with my men, and if you resist, I will return to earth and kill your precious daddy." 

Awki looked at her father, she could feel his power level slipping as they spoke. His life was slipping through her fingers as well, like grains of sand on the beach of hell. "Fine, I'll do it, just give that bean to my father now, please."

"No, I need you to do something for me first."

"Damn you! What do I have to do now?"

"Take off your shirt."

Awki removed her purple over shirt. 

"No, no, that won't do, take off your other shirt as well." Frieza began licking his lips excitedly.

Awki removed her white shirt slowly and reluctantly. 

"Now why the long face? I would think this would be a treat for you, just imagine the fun were going to have!" Frieza said as he began to walk towards Awki. "I think you know what comes off next? And, oh, just in case." Frieza shot a ki blast out of his hand a completely disintegrated Awki's clothes that she had already taken off. 

Awki removed her bra, which had been covering her upper body and tried her best to cover her womanhood.

"Frieza you're sick!" Goku screamed as he removed his own shirt and threw it at Awki. "She's just a girl, you'll pay for what you have done to her!"

Goku flew to the ground and ran to Awki. He had arrived just in time, and by the looks of it, he was going to have to save Vegeta also. After he was positive that Awki was all right he rushed to Vegeta and fed him one of his few sensu beans. Awki watched in amazement as Vegeta's life flooded back into him. He had regained conciencness and was observing the scene before him. 

His daughter standing a few steps away from Frieza was shivering in fear and she wore Goku's orange over shirt. He then turned his attention to Frieza and realized what he had been trying to do to Awki.

"You fucking ass hole! You were trying to seduce my daughter." Vegeta's rage was pulsing through his body, as he rushed at Frieza. In one blow from Vegeta, Frieza was knocked unconscious. Vegeta ordered Goku to dispose of the piece of shit, and directed his attention to his daughter.

Awki collapsed to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She was having a nervous breakdown. 

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I only did it so that I could save you." Awki said through her tears.

"Don't worry about it onna." Vegeta said softly as he picked her up and began to rock her in order to calm her. "Your reasons were noble, but I want you to know that I'd much rather have died than have treated like you were so long ago."

Goku returned and beckoned them back to the lookout.

"Did you take care of it?" Vegeta asked Goku as they flew to the lookout. Goku nodded solemnly and asked if Awki was going to be all right with a look of concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine, she's just a little shaken.

At the lookout, the rest of the Z fighters were all being revived by their wives and families. As Vegeta and Goku arrived with the collapsed figure of Awki in Vegeta's arms, everyone rushed at them asking what had happened. Vegeta proceeded to get medical attention for Awki as Goku told everyone one what happened. Everyone gasped as the horrible scene played in each of their heads, they all felt guilty about what happened and decided not to bring it up around Awki. 

The next morning, Awki awoke in a big bed. She had silk pajamas on and she smelled as though someone had bathed her and she didn't object to the sweet smell. It was a hell of a lot better than the horrible stench of dead bodies. She slipped on a tube top and some jewel studded pants (it's what Vegeta had bought her) she then walked down a hall and into a dining area, where she found everyone sitting around an enormous table. The smell of food was strong in the air as Awki cleared her throat to note her presence. Everyone turned their attention to Awki and beckoned her graciously to the table.

"How was your rest sweet heart." Bulma's attempt at peace these last few weeks had failed miserably, but she was determined to make Awki like her. Awki decided to give in to Bulma's compulsive motherly ways.

"It was nice thanks." Awki said sweetly to Bulma.

"Do you feel all right, Awki?" Vegeta asked, a hint of concern in his gruff voice.

"I'm fine, really." Awki said to the unconvinced crowd. She turned her attention to Goku.

"Thank you for what you did for me yesterday." 

Goku was shocked that Awki of all people had brought the subject up. He nodded in response; he was in fact speechless. 

Awki pulled up a chair in between Bulma and Vegeta. Across the table, Goten was staring at Awki. She winked at him and his cheeks turned bright red.

"You know if you take a picture it will last longer." Trunks said jokingly to Goten. Goten's face turned an even darker shade of red as everyone realized what Goten had been staring at. Vegeta looked daggers at Goten as everyone else started laughing.

"Hey, the kid's got a knack for pickin' out the pretty ones, you got to give him that." Mater Roshi said through his laughter.

"Lighten up Vegeta, I'm sure it's just an innocent crush." Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"Humph." Vegeta said shortly.

Awki had had enough and she got up to go train. She was closely followed by Goten and Trunks, both wanting to get away from the laughter.

*fin

Did I say this was going to be short? Well I lied. Damn, on finals week and everything, oh well, at least you guys are happy right? Keep on the look out for the next chapter. What will Awki do about Goten's crush, will she break his heart or will Vegeta break his arm? *professional voice starts to talk* Find out next time on Close But No Cigar!

lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan vegeta4013_


	7. Crush

"Close But No Cigar"

I'm back, and I'm ready to rock! I know I'm corny, but you should have known that by now. This chapter is going to be kind of romantic; Awki is going to show her soft side to Goten. Anyway, enough of my inane babble and on to the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 7: Crush

Awki began to power up as she tried to size up how strong the robots that Bulma had produced her in the gravity room. She figured they were somewhat strong, but quickly changed her mind when the nearest robot was knocked over by the force of just her powering up.

"You look like you could use a decent sparring partner." Goten said.

Awki jumped, she hadn't known that Goten had been watching her.

"I didn't know you were even in here." Awki admitted.

"Not many notice my existence."

"You poor baby." Awki said as she rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to make her pity him.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Goten muttered to himself.

"Oh? And what was it you had planned?" Awki asked. When she saw the startled look on Goten's face she quickly explained. "I _am_ the daughter of Vegeta, I do have super sensitive saiyan hearing as well."

"Right, well, I uh… um…" Goten stuttered.

"What do you want, Goten? I haven't got all day." Awki asked irritably. 

"Here goes. Awki, will you go on a date with me?" Goten asked nervously.

Awki looked at Goten as though he had just asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her on a date, they hardly knew each other.

"Uh, I guess I could do that. As long as it's not a date date, I'd hate to have to explain that to my father." Awki said, but then she realized that it shouldn't matter what Vegeta said, he was never there for her before, why should she have to ask his permission now? "Goten, I will go on a date with you."

"A date date?" Goten asked uncertainly.

"Yes, a date date." Awki laughed to reassure Goten.

"Cool, uh, it will be a fancy restaurant, so you might want to wear something nice."

"Ah, darn, you mean I can't wear my fighting outfit?" Awki joked. Little did she know that anything she said he thought she was serious.

"Well, ok, I guess you could wear that if you wanted to." Goten said, his cheeks reddening.

"Goten, I was kidding." Awki said bewildered that anybody could ever be so thickheaded.

"Oh right. Well, the limo will pick you up at seven o clock tomorrow night." Goten said.

"Wait a second, you had a limo all ready planned? How'd you know I was going to say yes?" Awki asked.

"Well, Trunks said that no girl could resist my sex appeal, so I figured you would probably say yes." Goten said innocently.

Awki began to laugh. She couldn't believe Trunks had told this poor, stupid creature that he even had the slightest sex appeal. 'Wait, if he doesn't have a sex appeal, then what attracts me to him?' Awki asked herself mentally. 

Goten looked rather confused as he walked out the door. He didn't know what had been so funny, but he had a feeling that he had just said something that made him sound really stupid.

"Well at least Trunks was being a nice friend by telling him he had a sex appeal. He better not think he can get me in bed with it though." Awki said to herself.

Awki heard a shuffling in the back of the GR and quickly found out who it was. An energy blast rang through the GR as Vegeta attacked Awki with a great amount of force. Awki easily dodged it and called for her father to come out and talk, instead of attack.

Vegeta emerged looking very disgruntled. He stalked over to Awki with a scowl in the place of his normal smirk. Awki prepared herself for the worst, she figured Vegeta was probably really angry with her because he hadn't even bothered to make sure she was all right.

"You didn't even ask my permission to go on a date. Do you know who that is? It's Kakkarot's brat, you know I despise Kakkarot, and I won't have my daughter fooling with his riff raff of a son. He won't ever be able to protect you, what on Earth is your attraction to him?" Vegeta said enraged.

"Dad, I don't need your permission to go out on a date with a guy that I like. And secondly, I don't care who his father is and if you like him or not, It's not your place to choose who I can and cannot date. I don't care if he can protect me or not, I'll do all the protecting, he can lounge around and drink beer all day for all I care. Any other questions that you need to know the answers of? Are you done nosing around in my life yet?" Awki said irritably. 

Vegeta looked rather taken aback. He did his little humph, and walked off. 

Awki couldn't believe it, not only was she going on her first date ever, but she had totally told her father off in the meantime. Awki's body filled with excitement as she began to fantasize about the night ahead of her.

Bulma strolled in and asked Awki if she had seen Vegeta, but quickly asked another question when she saw the look on Awki's face.

"What on earth are you so excited about?" Bulma asked Awki curiously.

"Let's just say I feel like Cinderella going to the ball." Awki explained.

*fin

~S saiyan Vegeta4013


	8. Who do you Call?

"Close But No Cigar"

Can you believe it? Awki's going on a date with Goten! Or so she thinks. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 8: Who do You Call?

"Do you really think this is my color?" Awki asked uncertainly. 

"Of course it is, you look beautiful Awki." Bulma said reassuringly.

"Ok, but I want everything to be perfect, I know this means a lot to Goten." Awki said.

"Yeah, but I think it means a lot to both of you." Bulma said with a knowing wink. "It's sweet of you to think this is all for Goten, but I can tell you're just as excited."

"What are you talking about? It's all for Goten, I'd rather gag on a spoon then go on a date with him." Awki retorted faking a disgusted look.

"Awki, if I know anything about the way Vegeta acts, then I can tell you, he usually talks a lot about what he doesn't mean. And, oh yeah, you're a really bad actress, I know that look on your face isn't real."

"And how does that have anything to do with me?" Awki said, disregarding the bad actress remark.

"Awki, you act more like Vegeta than even he does, I know the way he thinks, so I know the way you think." 

"Are you so sure about how I think?" Awki asked, getting upset about how this human thought she knew everything about her. "I mean, I may act like Vegeta, but I am still my own person."

"Never mind that, we have to find you a dress for tonight. I also think Vegeta would appreciate it if you called him, ya know, father or something." Bulma said trying to change the subject.

Bulma reached into her enormous walk in closet and brought out a skimpy two piece dress, that looked more like underwear then anything.

"Wait, that is underwear." Awki said as Bulma placed it into her outstretched hands. 

Bulma laughed at the surprised look on Awki's face. "Sweetie, it's for later, tonight. You can wear it under your dress. I'm sure Goten will appreciate it."

Awki looked wide eyed at the mischievous look in Bulma's face. 

"Are you suggesting that I sleep with him? I mean, the boy probably doesn't even know what sex is." Awki squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows something about sex, he wouldn't be a man otherwise. I know Vegeta tries to keep you on a tight leash, but you're eighteen, you need to live your own life."

"You mean, I haven't been living my own life this whole time? I just met the man a month ago. So what if he sorta saved my life with Frieza, he's no father of mine." Awki said bitterly.

"Awki, you never gave him a chance to be a good father, now that you two have found each other that is."

"Whatever. We can talk about this later, we have to put together my outfit, remember?" Awki said distractedly.

*********

Two hours later, Bulma had Awki all made up and groomed. She was looking stunning. The outfit that Bulma had managed to talk Awki into was a full-length dress that had spaghetti straps. Awki's face wasn't heavily made up, as it had so much natural beauty to begin with. Bulma had said it would've been a pity to mask it with fake make up.

The dress was a dark shade of blue. Down the side there were purple artistic stripes that swerved in every direction. Her hair fell down at her shoulders and reached the tip of her bust line. Bulma had curled the tips of Awki's dark hair, which made the effect of a midnight sky.

Awki made her way slowly down the round staircase. Vegeta entered the room and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his daughter. Awki reached the bottom and looked at her father nervously. She wasn't sure if he would except her looking like this.

"Awki, you look very- uh beautiful." Vegeta managed to stutter.

"Thank you, daddy." Awki said.

"Well, don't let him take advantage of you, and if he does try anything, then take this and give me a call." Vegeta said as he handed her a cell phone.

"Dad, I hardly think he would try something like that. Besides, wasn't it just yesterday that you said I was much stronger than him?" Awki exclaimed.

"Well, Awki, I think I just saw the limo drive up, you should probably get going." Bulma said trying to break the tension between father and daughter.

"Right, well have a good time then." Vegeta said as he pulled Awki into a tight fatherly hug.

The doorbell rang and Bulma went to answer it. She yelled to Awki that Goten was there to pick her up. Awki broke the hug with her father and bid him farewell. 

"I might be home kind of late, so don't wait up for me." Awki said to Bulma and Vegeta.

And with that, Awki took Goten's arm and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Awki got into the limo, and when the driver turned around, Awki knew she was in for the ride of her life.

"Miss me?"

*fin

Who is this mystery driver? Find out in the next chapter.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	9. Don't I Ever Get a Break?

"Close But No Cigar"

I left you at a cliffhanger in the last chapter, so here's chapter nine for you. If the last few chapters of all of my stories don't seem to be as well done as the others, it's because I wasn't at my normal computer when I wrote them, therefore, they are not the best I've written. I am back now, at my original computer, which means that all of my inspirations will start bombarding me at any moment *nervously gulps* at least I hope they do. Pleaz R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I know, I gave you a long boring intro so the disclaimer is going to be dull too, I don't own dbz or any of it's characters.

Chapter 9: Don't I Ever Get a Break?

"Oh my Dende, it's you!" Awki stammered in her fright. 

Goten could see a look of fear in Awki's raven eyes, and it almost made him sorry that he was part of the whole plot to kill her. He reached over and grabbed her making sure that she could not make an attempt to escape. She struggled to get free, but failed, for Goten had strength that not even he knew of.

"Goten, what are you doing? Let me go, I need to get out of here, he's going to kill us both if you don't let go of me." Awki screamed. She began to flail about in her fright, doing whatever she could do to get loose.

"Don't worry, Awki. It'll be all right, for me at least. You on the other hand, won't be so lucky." Goten said calmly.

"Is it done?" 

"Yes, master, it is done, Awki is once again in your grasp." Goten said to the voice that had spoken to him from the front of the limousine. 

"Excellent. You've done well, my young, obedient slave."

"Master? Master, you said once I produced Awki, you would let me go. Will you remain true to your word?" Goten asked nervously.

"Of course, boy. What do you take me for, a con man? How dare you think that I be a mere con man!" The voice hissed angrily from the front seat.

"I meant nothing by it master, honest!" Goten hurriedly said.

"I highly doubt that, and for your rudeness, you will not be set free."

Goten's head dropped as he began to sob into Awki's lap. Awki had never seen such a sight. She was so freaked out by it, she made no attempt to remove Goten's head. She had never seen a grown man, such as Goten, completely break down at a few mere words.

The voice that had come from the front seat now turned his attention to Awki. He did the best he could to turn around in his seat. 

He stared at Awki, his cold lustful eyes pierced her in a way that not even she could explain. Awki had never felt so many sensations at one time. Through her body pulsed so many feelings; it was impossible to sort them all out. 

"How did yo-." Awki trailed off in her daze.

"How did I survive?" Frieza finished for her. Frieza didn't wait for an answer. "I told you, if you escaped me, that I would kill your precious daddy, didn't I?"

"Wha-?" Awki asked, trying to comprehend what he was talking about.

Frieza reached over and grabbed Awki's chin and forced it to look into his eyes. Awki reluctantly let her face be jerked in the direction of Frieza, but lost her losing battle and allowed Frieza to torment her further.

"You escaped me a second time, but I assure you, it won't happen again. You are powerless against me, even when I had been weakened by that pathetic man you call Kakkarot." Frieza spat into Awki's face.

It was true; Awki practically went limp in Frieza's grasp. It wasn't particularly strong; she just couldn't stand up to him. She had been so traumatized as a child. Frieza had left a huge mental scar. In the place of a good child hood, she remembered being slapped silly, and men sticking they're manhood into her small fragile body. Awki remembered how her child hood had been, and how at such a young age, she had hoped to die in her sleep every night. 

Hot tears streaked Awki's beautiful, worn, smooth face. She now understood why Goten had done what he had done, to be freed of Frieza's grasp. He had given Awki to Frieza, to be freed of Frieza's ability to take a mind and completely deteriorate it in one glance.

Awki looked down at Goten, and lifted his head up off her lap so that she could look at him in the eye. Goten allowed his head to be thrust upward to meet Awki's gaze.

"Goten, what you did was terrible, but I understand why you did it." Awki whispered to Goten. "I know how Frieza plays his mind games, and how it can bring down even the strongest of people. I know that you didn't mean to do this, I probably would've done the same if I were in your situation. I'm not sure if you actually cared for me in your heart, but because I care for you, I'm going to sacrifice everything so that you can escape, ok?"

Goten looked up into Awki's eyes. He lifted his head up off of the hand that was holding it in place, and kissed it passionately, as though to tell Awki that he understood.

"This is all so touching, but Awki, you're being unreasonable, I won't let either one of you go." Frieza said.

"No, Frieza, you're the one being unreasonable. I'm the one you want, what use is he to you? Honestly, you can be very greedy." Awki said boldly.

"No, I won't let him go, he belongs to me. Besides, I'm the one who plays with people's minds, how dare you think that you can convince me of anything!" Frieza said angrily. 

Awki decided that the only way that Goten's life was going to be spared, was if she swallowed her pride and gave Frieza the last thing he deserved… a night he would never forget. Something that only a woman such as Awki could give because she had had so much experience as a small child.

"Frieza, if you let me go, then I'll give you a little something special before we get back to the ship." Awki said seductively. 

Awki could hear the pace of Goten's breathing increase as Frieza pondered what he should do. If he let the boy go, then he would get some really good sex. If he kept the boy, then the boy and Awki would probably just fall in love and _he'd _get all the good sex. Frieza quickly made up his mind.

"Fine, Awki. The boy is free to go, but you, however, you'll be here for quite a while, my sweet." Frieza said, licking his lips.

Goten grabbed Awki's arm and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wasn't about to let her go without showing her how he truly felt about her.

Awki broke the kiss and reached over Goten and opened the door of the limousine. Without another word, she shoved Goten out, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's just you and me now." Frieza said as he reached over and grabbed Awki.

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	10. Where do you Turn When There is no Hope?

"Close But No Cigar"

On to chapter ten!

Quote of the day: "If the world didn't suck, then we'd all fall off."

Disclaimer: Haven't I already done this enough times? Picky, picky, fine, I don't own dbz or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: Where do You Turn When There is no Hope?

"Somebody, help me please!" Goten yelled.

Goten ran down the deserted street, looking for anyone to help him. That pervert, Frieza was going to get pleasure that he didn't deserve and the poor woman giving it to him was the woman that he happened to love.

"Awki." Goten whispered as tears began to flow in his frustration and anger. He was never going to forgive himself for letting Awki spare herself just to free Goten, even after he had been the one to give her to Frieza.

"What's all that racket about? Are you all right son?" A police officer said as he stopped next to Goten on his motorcycle. He saw that Goten had been crying and his expression softened a little bit in pity.

"No, I'm not all right. A maniac is seducing the woman that I love. I need to get help, but there's no one around to help me. Wait, can you help me?" Goten asked frantically.

The police officer looked at Goten with a somewhat fearful look and then agreed to help him. 

"Hop on, I'll take you down to the station so that you can tell the chief what's going on." The police officer said gesturing to his motorcycle.

"There's no time for that, take me to Capsule Corp. immediately." Goten said as he swung his leg over the motorcycle.

"Capsule Corp., why there?" The police officer asked, sounding more and more concerned for this boy's mental health from every word Goten spoke.

"That's where she lives, you idiot, now take me there, I'll in list the help of her father and brother." Goten said quickly.

"All right, I guess I could just radio the chief, hang on tight." The police officer said as he zoomed off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

**********

Goten banged on the door of the Briefs' residence. When there was no answer, Goten began to bang harder and faster. He could hear the hinges creaking as they began to loosen and eventually altogether broke. The door was flung off its hinges and Goten ran inside and up to Trunks' room where he found Trunks sprawled out on the bed.

"Trunks! Get up, Trunks! NOW!" Goten screamed.

Trunks jolted out of his dreamy sleep and looked groggily at Goten's sweaty worried face.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked Goten.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Vegeta said as he ran into Trunks' room wearing nothing but his boxers. "What the hell are you doing here, Goten?"

"Vegeta, there's no time to explain, you have to come with me." Goten said quickly.

"Boy, aren't you supposed to be on a date with my daughter?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything on the way there, now both Trunks and Vegeta come with me now!" Goten yelled.

"No way, you don't order me around. Where's my daughter?" Vegeta spat angrily.

"Awki has been kidnapped by Frieza, and is being made love to at this very moment." Goten said quietly.

"Get your clothes on and meet me in the front yard in five seconds." Vegeta barked at Trunks as he sped off to put on his fighting clothes.

"You didn't stop him?" Trunks asked his best friend angrily.

"There was nothing I could've done." Goten lied.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO!" Vegeta yelled from the downstairs.

Trunks gave Goten one last nasty look before he descended the stairs.

"I miss Awki too." Goten whispered to himself.

*fin

I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!

lovies ^o^

~S saiyan Vegeta4013


	11. Revenge Again

"Close But No Cigar"

Hiya! I know its been a while, and I also know that I promised to be more speedy with the updates, but I have a lot of things going right now, so bare with me.

Disclaimer: Me no own! :)

Chapter 11: Revenge…Again

"How did you get here?" Vegeta asked Goten as they took off in the direction of Frieza's ship.

"I got a ride with a police man." Goten explained.

"Why did you do that, when you can fly, you twit?" Trunks asked his friend with an exasperated look.

"I guess I kinda got mixed up with everything that was going on, and I forgot that I knew how to fly." Goten said sheepishly.

"Another crucial error like that, and we might as well say good bye to Awki. Oh yeah, once Awki's safe again, I'm going to castrate you." Vegeta said casually.

Goten nervously gulped and looked at Trunks who had the same determined look on his face as his father's.

"Are you still mad at me?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Of course I'm still mad at you, in fact, I'm going to decapitate you once my dad finishes with you." Trunks said angrily.

"Trunks…" Goten didn't know that Awki had meant so much to Trunks. He always thought that Trunks resented her because of the attention got from her father. 'Shows how little I know about my best friend' Goten thought to himself.

"Hey look, up ahead." Trunks exclaimed excitedly. Goten was jolted out of his thoughts when Vegeta rushed past him and violently shoved Goten aside. 

"What the hell?" Vegeta muttered under his breath as he saw what Trunks had been pointing at.

"What is that thing, dad?" Trunks asked.

"That's Frieza's ship." Goten gasped. "It's enormous."

"That can't be a ship, it's too big to be a ship." Trunks said as he rubbed his eyes and opened them again.

"It is a ship, now both of you come with me, we're wasting time." Vegeta said getting annoyed with their thick-headedness.

They flew off into what was now officially decided to be a ship. They landed in what would be a landing bay. As they stood there gawking at the hugeness of the ship, there was a constant flow of ships taking off and landing from inside the place that they had landed.

"Well, there's no point in standing around is there?" Vegeta asked irritably. 

"Right." Both Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

The party sneaked around a corner and found themselves face to face with a dozen guards. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the guards asked.

"It looks to be intruders, sir." The nearest guard said as he saluted. 

"Peagreen, I was being sarcastic. Do me a favor and just go sit in a corner and twiddle your thumbs or something." The guard that Peagreen had spoken to said with an exasperated tone.

There was a low rumbling, and every single guard was knocked on conscious as Vegeta (a very irritated Vegeta, might I add) powered up.

"Let's go, Awki needs our help." Vegeta said as he flew past the guards.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged. They flew off in the direction of sounds of destruction, knowing it was Vegeta.

"Man, your dad sure is strong and easily irritated." Goten said to Trunks, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Goten, stop trying to be my friend again, you never weren't my friend." Trunks said trying to reassure Goten.

"Oh, right." Goten said as he let out a sigh of relief. 

All the sudden Trunks stopped in mid air, causing Goten to run right in to him.

"What's the big ide-." Goten tried to say but was quickly muffled by Trunks' hand. Trunks pointed and Goten almost gagged at what he saw.

*fin

What does Goten and Trunks see that makes Goten want to gag? Well, I hope to get the next chapter out quickly so that you guys aren't kept in suspense very long.

lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	12. Foiled

"Close But No Cigar"

Enough of the suspense, on to chapter, uh… I think it's chapter twelve, but who's to say? Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I need to do another one of these? Urgh *flails* does it ever stop? Ok, I don't own DBZ, happy?

Chapter 12: Foiled

"Awki?" Trunks whispered as he watched a limp figure being tied with ropes to a bar above her head. The female figure flopped her head up and down in an attempt to stay conscious. 

Two guards walked over to the hanging woman and began ripping more of the already tattered dress off of her lifeless body. Her dress was blue in color, although you wouldn't have known it for much longer as the men began ripping the entire thing off. From the pieces of it on the ground you could barely make out artistic stripes. Goten knew it was Awki at a glance, for she had been wearing that exact same dress on what was supposed to be their date.

"I have to get to her." Goten said as he made an attempt to get to Awki. He was quickly thrown back by Trunks who whispered something about needing to stay out of sight until they found Vegeta. "Trunks, can't you see what they're trying to do to her? I thought you cared about her, she is going to be raped by every man on this ship unless we help her. Let me go, I have to save her."

"Goten, if you can't handle seeing this sort of thing, then you can go home." Trunks said back.

"You're not making any sense Trunks. You said this is a rescue mission, right? Well, as far as I can tell, we haven't been doing any rescuing." Goten said bluntly.

"You're not thinking clearly-," Trunks began.

"Trunks, I'm thinking very clearly. I don't think you, on the other hand, has the slightest clue what's going on. I may be one of the most naïve people you know, but one thing I do know, is that I am in love with that woman, and I intend to save her, with or without the help of my best friend. Just remember when you decline, she's also your half sister. You were right though, I can't handle watching any woman being treated like a bitch or a prostitute when they have so much more to offer then their body, and this particular woman is one that I have fallen in love with." Goten said with a look of passion in his eyes.

For a moment Trunks looked at his best friend with pure and utter bewilderment, but in conclusion decided that this sudden outburst of passion had to have been triggered by love. What else could have made a man that was so gullible and even somewhat stupid at times make so much sense?

"All right Goten, lets go save my sister." Trunks said with a smile.

"No, lets go save the woman that I am madly in love with." Goten said with a grin on his face.

Just as Goten and Trunks were about to emerge, they heard a blood-curdling scream. Both Goten and Trunks carefully looked around the corner, which was concealing them from being seen by the guards that had surrounded Awki. Trunks could feel Goten pulsing with anger at the sight that was set before them. 

The scream had come from Awki who was now loose from the ropes that had bound her to the spot on the wall in which she had been tied to. She had not made an attempt to get away however; she was down on the ground doubled over with immense pain. The source of her pain was standing over her, readying another ki blast to inflict on her naked and cut body.. 

In all of Goten's furry and anger, he managed to see the scene before him and not pass out. A blinding light filled the area and a huge amount of power was being emitted by one man whose intentions all along were to have and hold Awki until his dying days. It was quite obvious that any man, however strong, would not be able to stand up to Goten's love for Awki for it was even stronger than love itself. 

Goten's appearance changed quite a bit as a golden flash flared up around him. His hair stood on end, mimicking Vegeta's. His black eyes turned a shade of greenish aqua. His muscles expanded and his face contorted into the most serious look Goten had ever worn. Goten had gone Super Saiyan for the first time.

*fin

That's right, this is the first time Goten has ever gone Super Saiyan, all because of his undying love for Awki, how sweet is that? I mean the awwwwww sweet, not the dude that is totally sweet kind of sweet. Now that that's all cleared up, please R&R and be on the look out for the next chapter.

lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	13. Acceptance

"Close But No Cigar"

I'm trying to get these out as soon as possible, really I am. Some of you may be weirded out cuz Goten went Super Saiyan for the first time, but bare with me please. Pleaz R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I do own Awki, so you can't have her, so there! *sticks out her tongue*

Chapter 13: Acceptance

Trunks gasped as his the man beside him stood up and faced Awki and the unsuspecting cronies. They were about to die without any warning. Trunks realized that Goten must have been pretty serious about Awki if he wouldn't even give them a chance before demolishing them. He also knew that whatever Goten was going to do to them, however gruesome, the deserved much more.

Goten approached one of the men and grabbed him by the throat. Goten wasted no time squeezing the life out of this helpless human and proceeded on the other. He was more violent with him; he had been the one to practically kill Awki with a ki blast. He reached for his head and decapitated him on the spot. Goten could feel the blood of the man he had just killed pour down over his hand that was still clutching the head of the crony. 

Goten was quickly snapped back to reality as Awki made a low gurgling sound as she coughed up blood. The look of pure anguish in Goten's eyes was too much for Trunks to take as he picked up the limp body of Awki and carefully walked over to Trunks gesturing for their departure. Trunks followed the silent silhouette of Goten walking down one of the many passages in the ship. Even his back seemed to be sad, as funny as it sounded. 

There was a low rumble and Vegeta emerged out of breath through a wall that he had disintegrated in order to get to his destination. He took one look at Awki and began spewing accusations. This usually bothered Goten, but this time Goten took the verbal abuse without retorting to any of the comments that Vegeta verbally inflicted. Trunks was the first to speak on Goten's behalf.

"Dad, Goten was the one who saved Awki! He wouldn't dream of hurting her!" Trunks said now struggling to keep his father from throttling Goten. 

Awki began to stir in Goten's arms and managed to speak a few words.

"Goten, I love you." Awki managed to breathe as she fell unconscious. 

Vegeta heard it and decided that he didn't want to listen to it. He wouldn't let his daughter fall in love with Kakkarot's brat, he wouldn't. He refused to believe that his beloved daughter would waste her last few breaths of air on telling Goten that she loved him. Vegeta, in his anger and fury passed out unexpectedly into his son's arms. Trunks sighed as he held his father for a bit trying to shake the consciousness back into his limp body. When he didn't wake, Trunks was forced to sling him over his shoulder and he and Goten went on their way trying to find a way out of the maze of corridors. 

When they failed to find their way out, Goten and Trunks began blasting their way out. They probably would've spent more time looking for a way out rather than using destruction, but since the situation was so serious, they needed to get out as soon as possible. They encountered many guards and because Goten wouldn't power down until Awki was safe in a hospital bed, they were no more of a bother than mere mesquites. When they were finally out of the ship, Vegeta began to stir, and eventually was completely awake. Trunks gave a little 'Good Morning!' to lighten the mood a bit, and in return got a cold look from his father and a blank stare from Goten.

"Give her to me." Vegeta commanded to Goten.

"She's fine in my arms." Goten said coldly.

"She's my daughter, give her to me." Vegeta said his patience growing thin.

Goten gave Vegeta a very cold and angry stare and slowly held Awki out in front of him. Vegeta roughly took her into his own arms and began stroking her hair as though to reassure himself that she was the real thing. They were half way to the nearest hospital. When Trunks pointed this out, he was surprised to hear that they were not going to the hospital, but instead to Goku's house.

"Why there, dad?" Trunks said as he looked down and saw the hospital being passed up beneath them.

"Because of Kakkarot's wife, she can heal people. Besides, Kakkarot might have one of those sensu beans of something." Vegeta grunted.

"Dad, I think you have Chi Chi and Dende mixed up. Dende's the one with the healing powers, not Chi Chi." Trunks said stopping in mid air.

"I meant she can nurse them back to health, you idiot." Vegeta barked.

"Mom can do that though." Trunks said.

"Shut up, I know she can, I have my reasons for going to Kakkarot's house, all right?" Vegeta snarled turning around to face his son who seemed he'd rather play twenty questions then save his half sister.

"All right, all right." Trunks said backing up slowly.

Goten just watched their fight as he grew impatient. If Vegeta really did care for Awki, then he wouldn't have stopped just to satisfy Trunks' constant flow of questions. Before Vegeta realized what was going on, Goten had snatched Awki out of his arms and bolted off towards his house. 

Goten roughly landed in his front yard and ran to the door. He burst through it and ran up the stairs towards his room. Goten gently laid Awki down on the bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He ran to his parents' bedroom where he could here voices. One male and one female. 

Goten flung open the door without asking if his parents were decent and decided at first glimpse that that was a very big mistake. Chi Chi was sprawled on top of Goku and Goten quickly realized that he had interrupted their 'alone time' and quickly closed the door with a loud snap.

"GOTEN! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Chi Chi screamed through the door.

"Mom, Awki's hurt real bad. You have to help her. Please." Goten pleaded through the door. Goten could here some shuffling inside his parent's bedroom and Chi Chi emerged in a blue robe.

"Lead the way." Chi Chi said gesturing towards Goten's room.

*fin

Does long chapter make up for long absence? Please forgive me, please! *puppy dog eyes* Please R&R!

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	14. The End of My World

"Close But No Cigar"

Hello all. How are you all doing? Those of you who are reviewing for this story, you really mean a lot to me. Thanks to all who have taken it upon themselves to give me a review. I must say, that this is one of my absolute favorite stories out of the ones that I have written, and either posted or not on fanfiction. XOXO! Lovies ^o^!

Disclaimer: I own Awki, but some really lucky person owns everyone else.

Chapter 14: The End of My World

It had been two days since Goten had miraculously saved Awki, and in doing so turned super saiyan. Shortly after Goten had gained the help of his mother, Trunks and an extremely disgruntled Vegeta (to say the least) rushed to Awki's bedside as well. Awki had been asleep the whole time. She was slowly being nursed back to health by Chi Chi, who wouldn't shut up about the fact that the people that 'worshiped' Frieza could ever do such a thing to a beautiful young girl. Unfortunately, Goku hadn't had any sensu beans, but never the less his spirits were not dampened in the least. 

Vegeta on the other hand, was not so lighthearted on the matter. He only left Awki's side when he got extremely hungry and even then he wouldn't eat much. Trunks was also really worried about Awki, but he knew his father was in more distress than anyone. It seemed as though Vegeta had become very attached to Awki in the past month. Trunks was very jealous, but knew that Awki was worth the attention that she received, and now was no time to be selfish or jealous. Not when Awki had been treated so badly right in front of his eyes. And yet it wasn't he that had saved her, it had been Goten. The love- stricken-man who claimed he wanted nothing more than a good relationship with Awki.

If is had been any other man, Trunks wouldn't have believed this. For any other man would not want her for her, he would want her for her looks. He knew Goten was very deserving of Awki. Trunks was ripped from his thoughts by a large yawn from Goten.

"You awake?" Trunks asked across the bedroom. Goten hadn't yet left Awki's side.

"What are you talking about, I never fell asleep." Goten said and then yawned again.

"Ya know, no one would ever dream of taking her from your bed, Goten. It would be good if you actually slept. There's no telling when Awki might wake up." Trunks said trying to reason with Goten. He understood that Goten wanted to stay at her side, but it wasn't healthy to not sleep.

"I can't sleep. I know it's strange, but I don't think Awki's out of trouble yet. If I slept, then someone might take her, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that actually happened." Goten said. He had big bags under his eyes, which he could barely keep open.

"I'll relieve you, boy." Vegeta said as he leaned onto the frame of the door. "Go get some sleep, I promise nothing will harm her when I'm on guard." 

"Seriously, Goten. Go get some sleep, Bud." Trunks pleaded.

Goten looked from Vegeta's emotionless face to Trunks' please-do-what-he-tells-you face. He sighed and gave up. "All right, I'll go get a couple hours of sleep. Promise me you'll get me if she wakes up." And with that, Goten walked out the door.

"Well, that was nice of you, dad." Trunks said cheerfully.

"He has been in my spot for two days now. He's finally gone so I can get a proper look at her." Vegeta said gruffly.

He sat himself down in Goten's chair beside Awki and peered into her face as though expecting it to spring to life. He wasn't far off in thinking she would wake up either. Five minutes after Goten had left the room Awki began to twitch and eventually, she was completely awake.

"D-dad?" Awki said with a smile spreading across her pretty face.

"Yeah." Vegeta said trying to put on the macho act, but couldn't stop the grin that was creeping its way across his own face.

"Awki, you're awake!" Trunks yelled excitedly.

Bulma and Chi Chi bustled in yelling something about disturbing Awki and then stopped dead in their tracks when they saw that Awki was awake. Bulma made her way over the Awki and held her in a motherly fashion. 

"Shouldn't someone go get Goten?" Goku asked and then added. "He's only been by her side this whole time, he just left."

"Let him sleep, Kakkarot. Besides, he'd probably break down in tears at the sight of her; no one here needs that.

"Where is Goten?" Awki asked trying to make her feeble voice heard over the arguing of the adults.

"Hm? Oh, he just fell asleep. You yourself have been asleep for two days now, he never once left your side until just five minutes ago." Goku said cheerfully.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could someone go get him, I have something important to tell him." Awki requested.

"I'll do it. He told me to get him if you woke up. I should let him sleep, but I promised him that I'd get him if you woke up." Trunks said solemnly and went to go get Goten. 

"Trunks, wait. Thank you." Awki said smiling.

"No prob, sis." Trunks said with a wink. Awki beamed as Trunks said this, she had been trying desperately to be friends with Trunks, but whenever she tried to do something with him, he would make an excuse not to hang out with her. She was glad that he was finally excepting her. Goten walked into the room and immediately ran to Awki's side, shoving Vegeta out of the way.

"May I have a word with Goten alone?" Awki asked the crowd of people who were curious as to what was so important that Goten had to know it right now. "Please?" Awki pleaded.

"Lets give them their space." Bulma said mimicking Trunks' wink.

"Thanks, Bulma!" Awki mouthed.

As the rest of the gang filed out of the room, Goten continued to stare at Awki. He suddenly realized the situation. Awki, the girl that he was completely in love with, was in his bed, in his room, wanting to spend private time with him. He didn't know whether to be excited or scared, he had never been in a situation like this and he was hoping Awki wasn't expecting him to do anything unexpected.

"You're probably very curious of why I asked to speak to you alone." Awki began.

"You could say that." Goten said.

"Well, Goten, I want to thank you with a little something more than just words, and it's something that I didn't want to do in front of all of them." Awki gestured to the door.

"I see, and just what did you want to do with me using things other than words?" Goten said with a chill running through his body. He was getting excited to say the least.

"This." Awki said simply. She got out of Goten's bed and walked over to Goten.

*fin

Am I evil or what?

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	15. I Fell in Love With You

"Close But No Cigar"

*Sniff Sniff* Hey, guys. This is sadly the last chapter to this story. I'm sorry for my inability to contain my tears! I've got other priorities concerning other fics, so here it is the final chapter to 'Close But No Cigar'. I hope that it is to your liking. Lovies ^o^!

Disclaimer: All right, those of you who are so dense that you couldn't even tell that I still don't own DBZ or any of its characters may need a good mental hospital. Sadly I don't have any to recommend to you.

Chapter 15: I Fell In Love with You

Awki paused in front of Goten, unsure if what she was going to do was the right thing to do. She decided not to follow through with her plan. 

"This isn't right." Awki said as she made her way back to the bed and sat down on it. She had a very confused and sorry look on her face.

"What's not right, Awki?" Goten asked. He was not only surprised that she had turned away, but he was also thoroughly disappointed. 

Awki looked up to look Goten in the eyes. Her own eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Goten couldn't stand it when women cried, and Awki was no exception. He felt even worse when she in particular looked as though she could cry. Whenever she looked like that, it made Goten want to cry himself.

"Awki?" Goten silently pleaded with her to follow through with whatever it was that she had had planned. No such luck, however.

"I'm really sorry, Goten. I just don't think I can do this." Awki said. Her tears now came down to stain her porcelain cheeks like Goten had feared they would.

"Awki, what did I do?" Goten said with a note of fear in his voice. Awki smiled despite her tears. Goten thought that he was making her cry.

"Goten, you did nothing. It's my own stupidity that's making me act like this." Awki said quietly.

Awki felt a slight thud vibrating through the mattress as Goten sat down next to her. She felt his hand slide across her shoulders and the other sliding across her stomach meeting his other hand. She was now in Goten's tight embrace. It was the most comforting position Awki had ever been in. Goten reached over and gently forced her chin up to meet his face.

"Awki, I hate it when you cry." Goten whispered.

"I'm sorry, Goten. I'm just a little emotional right now. I just realized what I have to do." Awki said lowering her eyes. She was ashamed of herself for not being able to look him in the eye, but it was too painful on her part.

"Awki, what do you have to do?" Goten asked softly.

Awki looked Goten straight in the eyes and opened her mouth to tell him the answer. Her tears intensified as she began to speak, she wasn't sure how Goten would take the news.

"Goten, I have to leave earth. I'm going to be traveling in space for a while." Awki sad sadly.

"How is that a bad thing, I can go with you." Goten said trying to sound optimistic. Somewhere deep down inside, he knew that Awki wasn't planning on taking him along.

"You don't get it, Goten. The reason I'm leaving earth is because I've put you all in danger way too many times. This way Frieza will leave earth in peace, and you will all be safe. So you see I can't take you along, Goten. I'm really sorry." Awki said getting up off the bed. She walked over to the window and began staring out of it, not looking at Goten. It was a while before either one said or did anything. Finally, after five minutes of silence, Goten got up and walked over to Awki.

"Awki, I'm not about to let you walk out that door without me. It took me so long to find you." Goten said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goten, I have to do this, it's the only way." Awki said savoring his sweet smell. It was sadly going to be the last time she would ever get to let the essence run through her nose comforting her very heart and soul. Suddenly Awki was spun around to look Goten in the eyes again. She was expecting to see pleading eyes, but they were not pleading at all. They were in fact mad.

"You don't seem to get it. I love you, Awki. And now you want to rip my heart away as though it doesn't make any difference to you whether I live or die. I may not die physically, but I will die emotionally and mentally if you go, Awki. So, if you really want me to live, you'll either not leave or take me with you." Goten practically yelled into her face.

Awki turned away. She didn't want him to see that he had just caused another burst of tears. She knew it hurt him to see her crying. She really did love him too, but she also knew that this was the only way for him to stay alive.

"Goten, I am not supposed to love you, I am not supposed to care, I am not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I am not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, I am sorry, I just can't help myself. I fell in love with you." And with that she walked out the door.

THE END!!!!!

Did you like? Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you will all be in my heart forever. Lovies ^o^!

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


End file.
